27 June 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-06-27 ; Comments *Peel says he'd like to get the Strokes in to do a live set at Maida Vale before the end of the year, but expresses his fears that the group's publicists may believe them too big a band to consider it, as has apparently happened with other groups in the past. *There is a competition in the show to win a 2 CD Ramones anthology. Initially there are 5 copies to be won, but Peel says they will buy 5 more to make it 10. "I like the idea of buying them to give away rather than just getting them from some promotion organisation because it seems more of a sort of pressie then." Sessions *Strokes Debut broadcast of one and only session. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Briefs: C'Mon Squash Me Like A Bug (single) Sub Pop :JP: "I actually phoned somebody up to discover whether that was a pedal steel guitar that was being deployed on that, nobody seemed to know. But I reckon it was." (See 19 July 2001 for a follow-up) *Wagon Christ: Ataride (12" Ataride) Ninja Tune *White Stripes: Aluminium (CD - White Blood Cells) Sympathy For The Record Industry :(JP: 'Everybody at the moment seems to be talking about the Strokes, this isn't necessarily a good thing I have to say, because if they're fashionable at the moment then they may not be in six months time and I think they deserve a better fate than that because they're quite clearly a good band. Nevertheless, we're very pleased to have them in session on the programme tonight of course. Be insane to pretend otherwise.') *Strokes: The Modern Age (session) *Morgan Heritage: Jah Revive I & I (7") Penthouse *Gnac: In The Bumpy Air (split single with (Smooth) Operator 7") Octane Grammophon *Anthony Atcherley: Hear The Rhythm (Mr Bishi Remix) (12") Audio Rehab Records *Sam Lightnin Hopkins: Long Way From Home (CD - Fishing Clothes: The Jewel Recordings 1965-69) West Side Records :(JP: 'I love Lightnin Hopkins you know. I've still got more vinyl LPs by Lightnin Hopkins than by any other artist.') *Ramones: Judy Is A Punk (Compilation 2xCD: Anthology) Warner Bros *Strokes: Hard To Explain (session) *New Order: Crystal (CD single) White label :(JP: 'This is one of those records which when I played it at home, I played it at 45 and it sounded exactly right. But cueing it up here in the studio again, it sounds quite mad at 45 but then it doesn't sound right at 33 and a third either. See what you think.') *Klute: We R The Ones (Klute Mix) (12") Certificate 18 *Tennessee Twin: These Thoughts Are Occupied (7") Mint Records *Herman Dune: By The Door Of The Temple (CD - They Go To The Woods) Shrimper *Rechenzentrum: Strategie Der Steine (EP - Landschaft Nach Der Schlacht) Shitkatapult *Half Man Half Biscuit: On Passing Lilac Urine (Editor's Recommendation EP) Probe Plus *Lionel Hampton & His Sextet: Three Quarter Boogie (78) HMV - Pig's Big 78 2001 *Strokes: Barely Legal (session) :(JP: 'Do you know, I still can't figure out what it is that that reminds me of. But it is a great tune, no question about it and always a pleasure to hear it.') *Kettel: These Birds Around Meadows ('Brother Max' 7") Mouthmoth *Ronnie Ronalde: I Miss My Swiss My Swiss Miss Misses Me (CD - EMI Presents The Magic of Ronnie Ronalde) EMI *Jahmali & Jahmel: Wipe The Tears (7") Penthouse *Nacao Zumbi: O Caranguejo Da Praia Das Virtudes (CD - Radio S.Amb.A) Stern's Brasil :(JP: 'I haven't the slightest idea how to pronounce any of this to be perfectly honest with you. Why I don't just make life easy for myself and play old Oasis records I don't know.') *White Stripes: Red Death At 6:14 (LP - Sympathetic Sounds Of Detroit) Sympathy For The Record Industry *Slits: Love And Romance (CD - Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Strokes: Someday (session) *100 Pets: Further Away (CD - Easter Songs) Pickled Egg *Two Lone Swordsmen: It's Not The Worst (Lali Puna Remix) (LP - Further Reminders) Warp *Half Man Half Biscuit: Vatican Broadside (Editor's Recommendation EP) Probe Plus *Prefuse 73: Life Death (CD - Vocal Studies & Uprock Narratives) Warp File ;Name *John Peel 27-06-01.mp3 ;Length *2:00:17 ;Other * ;Available * John Peel Torrent Compilation 10 of 17 (2001) * Mooo Server Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Competitions